The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in communicating data through electromagnetic barriers.
Known aircraft systems are increasingly being fabricated from metallic and/or composite materials. At least some of such materials, such as carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP), act as barriers to electromagnetic waves and, thus, inhibit at least some modes of communication. To enable communication across and/or through such materials, at least some communication systems route wiring through the material to couple components together and/or use dielectric windows to enable radiation to pass through. The penetrations in the material and/or dielectric windows, however, create potential leak paths and, as such, such areas must undergo frequent inspection.
Moreover, during operation, at least some wiring may be exposed to high current impulses as a result of equipment failure and/or a lightning strike, for example. Such high current impulses may lead to sparking, which could lead to undesirable results. As such, at least some known communication systems include lightning protection systems that are designed to prevent possible fuel ignition sources. However, known lightning protection systems are often cumbersome and/or are expensive to implement and/or maintain.